


【駝雲】電車

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Relationships: Jung Sewoon/Lim Youngmin, 駝雲





	【駝雲】電車

鄭世雲非常確定，自己正被性騷擾中。

第一次感覺有人撫過自己的臀部，鄭世雲當是車上人太多，有人不小心碰到的。

第二次發覺有東西輕輕地撩著自己大腿，因為剛好列車一個急剎車，鄭世雲還是當作是普通的碰撞。

第三次那隻作惡的手整個手掌貼上臀部，鄭世雲終於感到怪怪的。

而現在，那隻手肆無忌憚地揉捏著自己的臀部，鄭世雲的反射弧再長也反應過來了，有隻鹹豬手在非禮他。沒想到一大早就遇到這樣的倒霉事，活了22年的人生，從未遇過這樣的事，鄭世雲有點慌。

冷靜冷靜，可能只是誤會而已…… 看了看站在旁邊一個身高挺高的女高中生，鄭世雲安慰自己，可能那個變態本來是想摸那個女孩，不過剛好自己替她擋了災吧？！畢竟自己可是個身高1米78、擁有著太平洋寬肩的一個大男人啊～

這麼想的鄭世雲剛想提醒那個變態摸錯人了的時候，列車一個轉彎，那個變態順勢把鄭世雲鎖在角落，下身緊貼著鄭世雲的臀部，鄭世雲被夾在變態與車門中間動彈不得，這個狀況鄭世雲表示已經不用再找理由安慰自己了，這個變態的目標就是自己啊！鄭世雲多麼後悔自己剛才上車幹嘛選擇站在車門邊，現在好了，被變態逼到死角，無路可逃。

鄭世雲暗叫一聲倒楣，撇過頭，透過車門玻璃往後看，那變態的真面目卻讓鄭世雲嚇了一跳。

。。。。。。。。。。。

林煐岷沒想過自己真成了電車痴漢。

每天早上同樣的時間、同樣的路線、同樣的列車車廂，以及每天早上都會看到的臉孔，每天如行屍走肉般，幹著千篇一律的工作，處理複雜的人際關係，下班後應付著一個又一個應酬，林煐岷覺得生活索然無味，祈求著能有些有趣的事發生。

上天似乎聽到了林煐岷的請求，當日那位穿著嶄新的西裝急急忙忙衝進車廂的少年，就這樣也闖進了林煐岷的內心。若不是鄭世雲穿著西裝，林煐岷真以為鄭世雲是高中生，臉頰肉顯得鄭世雲模樣像小孩，這是林煐岷對鄭世雲的第一印象。

「好可愛…」

可是後來，林煐岷在每天早上同樣的時間、同樣的路線、同樣的列車車廂上遇到鄭世雲。林煐岷總會偷偷溜到鄭世雲背後，情不自禁地偷偷觀察著鄭世雲，明明長著一張很可愛、幼到不行的臉，包子臉引人想戳，卻擁有著寬肩細腰細長腿的成熟好身材，可惜被西裝遮得嚴嚴實實，只露出誘人的、白淨的後頸。明明是呆呆的表情，可一雙清澈的眼睛專注地看著手上不斷翻動的資料，告訴林煐岷知道鄭世雲並沒有在發呆，渾身散發的氣場給人一種安靜沉穩的感覺，林煐岷不禁感歎反差萌真的是個非常吸引人的東西。

「西裝真礙事啊…脫了應該更漂亮…」

林煐岷留意到每次鄭世雲是在不同的站點下車，大多都是在商業區的站，而且每次看到鄭世雲都是穿著熨得平服、沒有一絲皺褶的西裝，手裡拿著一沓文件，林煐岷在猜測那段時間鄭世雲是在找工作。

有一天林煐岷剛好坐到鄭世雲旁邊的位子，林煐岷偷偷摸摸觀(shi)察(jian)，鄭世雲似乎是睡著了，雙手抱著背包，頭靠在旁邊的玻璃上，嘴巴微微張開著，(在林煐岷視角中)小小隻的，林煐岷覺得鄭世雲真的超級無敵像《悬崖上的金鱼姬》的女主角波妞。

“媽？…嗯…知道~…放心啦，這次我有信心…”鄭世雲被手機鈴聲吵醒，迷迷糊糊接起電話。林煐岷偷聽著鄭世雲與母親講電話，這是林煐岷第一次聽到鄭世雲的聲音，果然如林煐岷所想的、軟軟的、溫柔的少年音，很符合鄭世雲的形象。

「叫聲應該也會很好聽…」

林煐岷回到公司，一坐下就有人事部的人遞過來的通過了第一次面試的面試者的資料，都已經約好了下午做第二次面試，林煐岷所在的部門是新設立的，需要盡快聘請人手，所以身為部門主管的林煐岷要負責親自主持第二次面試。下午就要見人了早上才給的資料，林煐岷暗罵起人事部效率之慢，把資料丟到一邊，先完成手上的工作。

結果根本沒時間看資料的林煐岷決定在面試室邊看資料邊見面試者，見了幾個面試者學歷、背景都差不多，問了幾個問題的回答都差不多，都沒有遇到什麼特別的人才，剛目送了一個面試者離開的林煐岷不禁打起一個哈欠，搖了搖頭，叫最後一個人進來，然後翻到最底的資料。

然後林煐岷就看到照片上那張每天早上在電車上都會看到的熟悉的臉。

林煐岷抬起頭，那個無比熟悉的背影在關好門後轉過身來，帶著溫和的笑臉走了過來，把背包放在地上，端正地坐到椅子上，做起自我介紹。

“你好，我叫鄭世雲。” 

“你好，鄭先生，那我們開始吧...”

林煐岷調整一下心態按流程面試，看著面前正滔滔不絕地講話的、自己心心念念的人兒，林煐岷都沒怎麼仔細聽內容，甚至他都沒發現自己正一臉姨(chi)夫(han)笑地看著鄭世雲，看得鄭世雲心裡發寒，不知這面試官到底怎麼了，但還是很好的說完練習好的講辭，然後看著林煐岷等候發落。

林煐岷在鄭世雲話音剛落時迅速回神，其實他也不管鄭世雲到底說了什麼，循例問了些問題、聊了會兒天就結束了面試，過後再篩選了幾個人，就連同鄭世雲的資料一併交給人事部，叫他們來上班。

鄭世雲是剛剛大學畢業的社會新人，可表現出來的並不像剛剛畢業，沉穩認真，每每給的任務都能準時完成，還比預期做得更好，在公司待人溫柔、真誠，很快與同事們打成一片，工作與社交能力都讓林煐岷刮目相看，自己這是看上了一個很好的寶貝啊~

林煐岷幾乎是帶有私心的從各方面照顧著鄭世雲，分配工作永遠把最輕鬆的給鄭世雲，見客戶都帶著鄭世雲，還手把手教導鄭世雲業務，甚至下班後應酬，林煐岷都坐在鄭世雲旁邊，充當黑騎士幫忙擋了不少酒，一來二去兩人自然混熟了。

可鄭世雲只把林煐岷當好朋友，沒有發展出什麼感情，就連對自己的skinship也沒什麼感覺，林煐岷心裡著急，剛好今天在電車裏遇到鄭世雲，想過去打個招呼，想跟平常一樣的skinship，不小心碰到了鄭世雲的臀部，那軟軟的觸感似乎刺激到林煐岷，鄭世雲還呆呆的沒什麼反應，害林煐岷心癢癢的，再摸了上去，結果一發不可收拾了。

。。。。。。。。。。。

時間回到現在。

鄭世雲對於那位一直摸自己屁股的癡漢是林煐岷感到驚訝，一直照顧著自己、對自己很好的上司，自己一直把他當好哥哥的、喜歡跟他喝酒聊心事的人，現在居然對自己做這種事，而且還是在電車裏。

林煐岷趁著鄭世雲思緒飛到外太空的時候，把鄭世雲紮進西褲的襯衫邊扯出來，把手伸進襯衫裏，從腰摸到胸口，找到茱萸便揉捏起來，酥酥麻麻的感覺讓鄭世雲終於回過神，掙扎了起來。

“...哈嗯...煐岷哥......” 鄭世雲忍住要衝出喉嚨的呻吟輕聲說。他是真的害怕了，以電車癡漢為題材的AV也不是沒看過，可要是在現實世界中、還發生在自己身上，而且自己還是被壓的那個，可就不好玩了。

“世雲尼你好香......”林煐岷顯然並沒有理會，只是不斷對鄭世雲進行騷擾，手沒閒著地對鄭世雲“上下其手”，臉貼到鄭世雲的後頸，像隻大型犬般狂聞，林煐岷覺得除了清新的香水味之外還有一股淡淡的牛奶味。

鄭世雲想要掙脫，奈何林煐岷力氣太大，把自己死死壓住擺脫不了，鄭世雲懷疑自己以前舉的都是廢鐵。想要祈禱有人會留意到這邊的情況，可是這個位置對林煐岷實在太有利了：他們所處的是最後一卡車廂，左手邊是駕駛室的牆壁，後邊林煐岷比鄭世雲高且壯的身形直接遮住鄭世雲，前邊雖是車門，但鄭世雲記得到要下車的站之前有十幾個站，都不是開這邊的車門的，至於右手邊，剛才提到的女高中生，估計有一米七，現在正背對著他們，塞著耳機聽歌，音樂大聲到聲音都從耳機漏出來，根本發現不到他們的狀況，也就是說有四面牆困住了鄭世雲，求助無門。

“別掙扎了，你逃不掉的...”林煐岷當然清楚自己的優勢，在鄭世雲右耳旁說道，同時一條腿伸進鄭世雲的雙腿間，迫使鄭世雲雙腿微張無法並攏，然後手往下，解開了鄭世雲的褲頭，隔著內褲撫摸著鄭世雲的下體。今天的鄭世雲就穿得比較輕便，只有淺藍色襯衫和西褲，連領帶和皮帶都沒繫，倒是方便了林煐岷。

“別......”鄭世雲嚇得縮回原本想要伸手拍那個女高中生求幫助的手，想要推開林煐岷那隻作惡的手，無奈林煐岷高超的撫弄技巧讓鄭世雲卸了力氣，開始腳軟。作為正直禁欲系青年，沒啥經驗，自己弄也很少，卻在林煐岷的技巧下越發敏感，鄭世雲的羞恥感逐漸上升。

許是隔著內褲不好發揮，林煐岷直接拉下鄭世雲的西褲連同內褲，褪到腿根處，直接握住鄭世雲的分身。在公共場所露出自己最私密的地方，而且還被人抓住那裏上下擼動，自己還覺得很爽，鄭世雲的羞恥感到達了極點，半瞇著的眼睛再次看向車門玻璃，可惡......明明自己被那人侵犯欺負著......為什麼這個時候還覺得那人面無表情很性感......果然人帥真好嗎......

這條路線站與站之間大概三到五分鐘，距離要下車的站還有七、八個站，時間還算是充裕，可林煐岷還是不打算做太多前戲，抱著鄭世雲的腰的手繞到臀間，迫不期待地伸進了兩根手指，鄭世雲疼得大吸一口氣，卻不敢大聲叫喊，畢竟現在的狀態實在太羞恥了，鄭世雲不想讓別人看到。後穴在林煐岷溫柔的擴張下變得鬆軟敏感，每一下摩擦都生出一絲快感，加上前面被緩慢套弄的小傢伙，那種欲仙欲死的感覺使鄭世雲大腦成漿糊，迷迷糊糊的，理智正在消失，順從於本能，甚至想要更多。

“不要...煐岷哥...求你......”鄭世雲嘗試拉回理智，輕聲求饒，即便知道只是徒勞無功。

“可是世雲尼你現在......真的能停嗎？”林煐岷戲謔道。作為始作俑者，怎麼可能會因為鄭世雲那欲拒還迎的求饒就輕易放過他呢？更何況，前面分身高高挺立，後穴已經被訓練成能自動收縮，分明是已經準備好的身體，停下來已經是不可能的事了。

抽出手指，放開了握住鄭世雲的分身的手，林煐岷欣賞著鄭世雲那忍耐著情慾、冒著水氣的眼睛，還有紅彤彤的小臉蛋，吞了吞口水，解開褲頭，將束縛在內褲裡的大傢伙掏出來，扶住分身對準鄭世雲的穴口，一鼓作氣插了進去。

鄭世雲已經沒有力氣了，只能絕望地看著林煐岷鉗住自己的腰，感受著林煐岷在自己體內進進出出，自己卻無能為力，林煐岷下身如泰迪般，加上列車的晃動，每一下捅進來都是頂到不同的地方，但都有個共同點－－又快又深，每次都讓鄭世雲差點沒忍住呻吟聲，林煐岷只好將兩隻手指伸進鄭世雲的口腔內，壓住鄭世雲的聲音。

從未開發使用的地方正包覆著自己，那種感覺是靠手或飛機杯也無法體驗的，且那地方的主人是自己看上的、喜歡的人，林煐岷在鄭世雲耳邊不斷低喘，呢喃著鄭世雲的名字。在公眾場所幹這種事，而且是非自願，可卻在一次次的頂弄中獲得快感，還逐漸開始享受起來，鄭世雲感覺羞恥，這明明是應該生氣的、不該是享受的事情啊...自己到底在幹嘛...

林煐岷似乎找到了節奏，每一下的頂入都能準確找到敏感點，鄭世雲被堵住了嘴只能發出難耐的鼻音，前面分身貼著冰涼的車門，一些液體蹭了上去，後面穴口都被磨得發疼，鄭世雲感覺自己快要到了，甬道有些緊張的不斷收縮，林煐岷笑了笑，放開另一隻鉗住鄭世雲腰的手，捏住分身，用拇指擋住鈴口。

“要射一起射嘛~”林煐岷在鄭世雲耳邊低語。

已經不知過了多久，林煐岷終於釋放了，滾燙的液體源源不絕灌進在鄭世雲體內，鄭世雲也引來了高潮，射到了車門上。此時，車廂廣播報了下一站的站名，鄭世雲瞬間清醒過來，要下車了，可現在這個狀況要怎麼下車啊？雙腳腿軟得都要站不住了，更何況走路？還有車門上的那些...

林煐岷將分身從鄭世雲體內退出，掏出手帕，擦掉自己和鄭世雲分身上的液體，在將手帕塞到鄭世雲的穴口，悉心替鄭世雲整理好衣服。

“夾好了別漏出來，待會兒下車再扶你到洗手間清理...”林煐岷扶住鄭世雲以免他站不穩。

好你個林煐岷還在裝好人！

“那...”鄭世雲緊張地看了看車門上的那些，再扭頭看了看林煐岷。

“那些不用管了，我們下車了趕緊跑。”林煐岷聳了聳肩。

我去你個林煐岷有沒有公德心啊！

電車停定好了，車門一打開，林煐岷就扶著鄭世雲飛快地、完全不管那個角落的一片狼藉下車離開，走到最近的洗手間進去，期間鄭世雲感覺夾不住的後穴好像有點液體流了出來。林煐岷帶著鄭世雲走到最後一格，關上門，蓋上廁板就將鄭世雲推了上去。

“等等！煐岷哥你要幹嘛！”鄭世雲按住林煐岷想要脫他褲子的手。

“世雲尼我們繼續吧~我會幫我們兩個請假的~”

“不要！林煐岷你給我住手！”

-END-


End file.
